Lovingly deadly
by Akumari
Summary: A story about Stein s and Medusa s feelings taking another path than the known one. When the witch noticed that she likes Stein she decides to continue fighting him, but to no avail when it comes to hiding her feelings.


_"What would have happened if anything between us went different? Let´s write another Story about loving and being loved."_

The moon was laughing high above the Shibusen Academy. Most of the students appeared to be gone already, but there was a slight hint of light sneaking out of one of the rooms. It was the infirmary of the Academy. The nurse just sorted some potions when the door was forcefully opened. Her body twitched and she turned her head slightly to see who interrupted her late this night. "Thought it was you." A smile appeared on her face and she continued to sort the potions while counting their amount. The tall man let himself fall onto a chair and sat there looking really limp. "I am tired. Give me some break of this job." He closed his eyes, waiting for a response. The nurse finished the counting and walked over to the man, gently hugging him. "But it is only your second day as a teacher, Dr. Stein, you know?" A grim grumble was the answer. Somehow the male enjoyed the hug and the warmth of the nurse, even though he knew it was something that could never establish in his life. "Say, Dr. Medusa, how do you bare all your boredom in the infirmary day by day?" She gave him a questioning gaze. "Boredom? There is none. I always have someone to talk to. And even if it is just me in the mirror." She smiled and released the doctor before she walked to the door. "Make sure to get enough sleep. Good night, Dr. Stein. And please leave my office soon."

The next morning, Medusa was already up early. She stood up and made a quick breakfast. "I really have to go on with my original plan." She mumbled while looking at the Academy. Lately, she had been thinking about that weird professor all day and night. Her concentration lacked because of the distracting thoughts. "...ing..." Medusa tilted her head, just to see Maka next to her. "S-Sorry Maka-Chan, what did you say?" The nurse felt a bit embarrassed and a soft reddish blush appeared on her cheeks. "I said good morning." The smaller girl smiled and then turned to walk into the Academy along with the nurse. "Good morning to you as well." Medusa mumbled and smiled when Maka ran away waving. "Feel free to visit me in the infirmary at any time!" Maka had been spending a lot of her time with Medusa due to bad dreams and problems she got with her Death Scythe Soul. Distracted, Medusa bumped into someone. She stumbled but felt a strong hand supporting her back, preventing her from falling backwards. "I am so sorry. Thank you for holding me." She apologized shocked and looked up, just to see the round glasses and the silver-gray hair, framing the handsome face of the man she wanted to see least. His arm was still wrapped around her waist causing Medusa to avert her eyes. "Stein, your students are waiting." She mumbled embarrassed and took a step backwards, before going into the dispensary and closing the door quickly. That was close. Medusa did not know why her heart felt like jumping out of her chest. When Stein was holding her, she felt nervous as hell. Thinking about what he did to heranger swelled inside her and she clenched her hand into a fist. After taking a few deep breaths to calm down, she sat onto the small rim of the window and watched the sun rising . _She was the nurse of Shibusen. She was just a human and perfectly fine._

As expected, directly after the lessons ended, Maka rushed into the infirmary. "Hey, hey, what happened? You look like you saw a ghost." Medusa hugged the panting girl. She definitely ran all the way. "Today's lesson was terrible. Black Star started to attack Kid and Professor Stein made it even worse. He lacks as a teacher." The girl snuggled into the arms of Medusa and she gently patted her head. Maka hated men and the problems she got with her father were all reasons she felt good along with Medusa. The nurse listened quietly although her thoughts drifted off. Medusa had never seen Stein without his laboratory coat and she wondered what he would like without it.A painful punch into her side woke her up. "Medusa-Sensei, you´re awfully absent today. What are you brooding about? Is it Professor Stein?" The nurse coughed and spit the water she was about to drink back into her glass, she was holding. "No way it's him. I just thought about a potion for you, so you can sleep peacefully again." Knowing that she really did overreact she walked over to the closet and opened the doors with a key. Medusa was always carrying that key around so nobody – and especially not Stein – could steal potions or medicine. "Here, this will help to suppress the nightmares until I find out why you have them at all." She smiled gently at the girl and Maka reached out for the small bottle. "Thank you." She whispered and breathed a gentle kiss on Medusa´s cheek before she left. Medusa shook her head in confusion. She could not handle people like Maka.

Meanwhile Professor Stein had solved the conflict of Black Star and Kid by dragging both to the director of the Shibusen Academy, the Shinigami Death. After he was done scolding the boys, Black Star and even Kid were really sorry. Stein turned around and walked out of the Academy. A few hours of teaching were just too much. He would need a lot of sleep to get rid of the black circles, sitting under his eyes. However, the lack of sleep was not caused by time. Although he slept for eight and more hours, it was his dreams, which made him so tired. He did not know whether to call them nightmares or just...Just what? The scenes happening in his dreams, he could not understand them. He lowered his head and stopped walking. Stein often thought about why his body would crave such a thing. Especially why he had to think about one woman all the time. He had so many questions. When Stein reached his home and his usual working place, he seemed slightly relieved. The patchwork lab was a large, cube-shaped building with gray stone walls. It looked somehow like a hospital without the many windows a hospital would have. He dragged his body into the lab, sitting down on a large couch which was covered with zig-zag stitches, just like anything else in his home. Professor Stein closed his eyes and fell asleep soon.

"Stein, Stein wake up." A gentle voice echoed in his ears and the professor opened his eyes. "You´re awake." The hands caressing his skin, the gentle voice, the smell of blooming trees. He recognized all that. The picture in front of him became more clear. Medusa was sitting on his lap and caressing his bare chest. He asked himself when he did undress, but couldn't find an answer to it. The warmth of the nurse's hand tracing along the scar on his chest was feeling quite good. But still he gently took her hands in his cold ones. "What are you doing? When did you undress me?" he asked and noticed that they were holding hands now. Medusa giggled and leaned forward. "Does that matter? We could do so many beautiful things." Her mouth was close to Steins ear when she whispered. "I want you, Stein."

With a deep gasp, the professor woke up and sat up immediately. He fell asleep. "Thank goodness, it was just another dream." he mumbled and turned the screw in his head clockwise to focus on different things. After standing up he thought about dissecting something.

It was almost the same each and every night. Medusa was not able to fall asleep. She was laying in her bed, her eyes widely opened. She could not close them, because when she did, she saw the picture of Professor Stein's handsome face, his green eyes gazing at her and the touch of his strong arm around her. It all came back to her thoughts. Desperately Medusa sat up and finally decided to go out for a walk. Maybe she should just let it happen? The nurse immediately discarded the thought not knowing what she should let happen.She shook her head and enjoyed the cool air of the night caressing her warm cheeks. Tomorrow was a really important day for almost all the people of the Academy. It was the birthday of Kid, the son of Death. After a while Medusa noticed that she got quite far away of the Academy and she looked around. "Almost out of Death City, huh?" A little walk would not harm her so she walked out of the City when she discovered the patchwork lab. "So here you do work." A small and creepy smile drew on her face when she walked to Professor Stein´s house and quietly opened the door. As quiet as possible she sneaked in and was surprised by the experimental reports and objects he kept there. Suddenly a small noise came from another room and Medusa quickly hid under a large working table. Just in time, when Stein entered the room and sighed. "Crappy night." He said and sat down on a chair directly in front of the table. Even though Medusa agreed with him she tried to keep as quiet as possible. Stein moved and his hand slid under the table. Her heartbeat, he must have heard it just now! Medusa dodged his hand somehow and was unable to breathe. If he would find out, he surely would be angry. Furthermore it would be suspicious. When he withdrew his hand, she was relieved. After about one and half an hour later, Stein finally stood up and went back to the other room. Quickly, Medusa stood up and ran out of his place and first stopped when she reached her own. So close...

The next morning professor Stein was not able to stand up. He did not want to. He had been up so late after all, so of course, he was tired. He knew that he had to get up sooner or later since it was the birthday of Kid and the whole Academy was celebrating it. Lost in thoughts he finally forced himself out of the bed and changed his clothes to his coat, along with the pullover and his usual pants. Outside his place somebody happily awaited him. The woman had blonde hair and golden eyes and hugged the grim looking professor enthusiastically. "Stein!" His gaze wandered. "Hello, Marie." The presence of her always calmed Stein, but it was never enough. He was attached to dormant madness and sometimes he just had to let it go. The feeling he had, when being with Marie, was not the feeling he was searching for. He wanted this tense feeling, which made his blood rush through the veins, letting him go crazy. The feeling he got with her...with Medusa, even if it was not that strong. But somehow, she caused this troublesome feeling. She sometimes was freaking him out. Marie noticed that Stein was in thoughts, but she kept quiet, gently caressing his arm. Together they walked up to the Academy. After they arrived, Stein quickly greeted Kid and sat down in a dark corner of the room. He wanted to be alone. Just when he thought about going, he saw something alarming. Somebody had mixed a potion into the drink of Maka. Soul had noticed it as well. Quickly Stein stood up, rushing over to them but it was too late. Maka quivered and coughed. Stein caught her and Medusa ran to them. "Hold her, Dr. Stein." She gently touched Maka´s throat and nodded. "As I thought. Come on, we have to hurry." Medusa said running ahead into direction of the infirmary. When Stein reached the room, the nurse had already searched for a potion against poison. The professor laid Maka down on the bed in the infirmary and Medusa tried to give Maka the potion. "Swallow already." she mumbled noticing that the girl was not able to drink it. She faded away. Suddenly, Soul interrupted in a panic, grasping the potion and taking it in his mouth, before kissing Maka. A thin line of the liquid ran down her cheek when she took a deep breath. After weakly pushing Soul away she lost consciousness again, now breathing steadily. "She is out of danger." Medusa told them and patted Soul's shoulder. "Will you stay with her?" The Death Scythe nodded and Stein looked at Medusa. "I need to talk to you."


End file.
